Twins?
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: Molly is happy with her life on Castanet, as a seamstress and up and coming fashion designer. But one day, when her parents tell her something completely unexpected, will her life ever be the same? And will she learn to get along with Angela, the new farmer, or will they be strangers with a close connection?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~!**

**This is my first large contribution to the Harvest Moon fandom, yay~! I hope you all enjoy it. I got this idea the other night (last night actually XP) and it wouldn't leave. The main girls' personalities are based on me (Angela) and my twin sister (Molly). I really hope you guys like it~! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harvest Moon. If I did, Selena would never even go near Luke. Although she's an okay character. And Cam might be in WAY more games, along with Luke and Allen. And Will! :3 Okay, I'll shut up, enjoy the story. ;P**

* * *

><p>The moon was shining brightly, causing a girl to only need one light glowing in her quaint home. Molly finished filing her nails and opened her chic laptop with a sigh. The young woman was quite tech-savvy, especially for the quaint little island of Castanet. She turned on her Skype and waited for the birthday call she was expecting from her loving parents. Lucky for the rather impatient soul, the message was not long in coming. A soft beeping stirred the quiet of the cozy house in Flute Fields, and Molly was quick to answer. "Hello?"<p>

"Ah, Mollykins, it's so good to see you!" Her mother gushed, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Uh, it's just through a webcam. And you talk to me all the time." The brunette retorted, not rudely, but in a tone rather lacking of interest.

"Hey, be nice to your mother." Molly's father chided gently, a smile settled on his features.

"Yes sir…" Molly trailed off, the words making her feel like a nine year old.

"It's fine, Mollykins! So, how does it feel to be twenty-one?!" Lillian, for that was indeed the name of Molly's mother, asked excitedly.

Molly shrugged, "well, I don't get in trouble for going to the bar after like seven…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, I never would have thought you'd get in trouble for going there - at least not when that guy, hmm, what was his name… oh yeah! _Chase_ was there." Ash grinned teasingly at his beloved daughter.

"Dad!" Molly squealed in protest, trying in vain to hide her blush.

"Haha, I _knew_ you had a thing for him!" Her father cackled triumphantly, and Lillian shoved him lightly with her shoulder.

"Ash, please! Don't be so childish," the woman smiled in spite of herself. Even after all those years… well, that was why she married him, wasn't it?

Ash laughed and nodded, "alright, fine. I've become ruled by women, jeezz." He winked, his gray eyes sparkling.

Molly giggled at her parents. She really loved them, and they dearly loved her. _We've never had any secrets_, she thought, a satisfied feeling filling her to the core.

"Now dear," Lillian began, and Molly felt that wonderful feeling slowly escape her body at her mother's tone. "There's something… we'd like to tell you."

The girl looked worriedly between her parent's faces on the screen on her computer, "huh, what is it?!"

Ash bit his lip. "Well… we decided we wouldn't tell you until your twenty-first birthday, so…" He trailed off, and Molly felt her temper flare.

"For Heaven's sakes, Dad, tell me!" She glared demandingly at the screen, and Ash shrank back under her gaze, pulling off his plaid hat and wringing it nervously.

"You tell her!" He told his wife, who just rolled her eyes and turned to the webcam to face her daughter.

"You have a twin, dearest."

Molly blinked at the screen uncomprehendingly for a moment. "I have a _what?!_" She practically screamed.

Lillian sighed, "you have a twin. Did I _have_ to say it twice?"

Molly let the information sink in as she gaped at the image of her parents. "Wha… are you kidding?! Nice joke there!" She grinned fakely, hoping her mother would laugh and tell her that yes, it was a joke.

Lillian merely shook her head, "no, I'm not. We… we had you separated at birth. We could only afford one child, and… we wanted both of you to be cared for. And so, we gave your sister up for adoption."

Molly felt faint, and leaned back in her chair. "And… you never told me…?"

Ash shook his head, "let's be honest here - if we'd told you, wouldn't you have wanted to meet her? And been unhappy?"

Molly glared at her lap angrily. "But… I mean… w-what is she like?"

Lillian smiled, "she's… a character. We just met her this afternoon. Her parents told her, and… she wanted to meet us. Although to be honest, she is quite happy in her own family."

Molly nodded, "oh, I see…"

"However, I hear that she's been planning to start up a farm… in Castanet." Ash grinned and his daughter gasped.

"No way, really?!" She giggled and bounced up and down, "and she didn't know I existed?!"

"Really! And now that she knows you live there, she's even more excited. She'll be there, to take over some apparently ransack farm… tomorrow!" Lillian grinned, and Molly nodded.

"O-Okay, it's Sunday, my day off at Sonata Tailoring, so… I'll meet her at the boat! Thanks, Mom, Dad! I should get some rest… but goodnight! Please tell Uncle Phillip and Aunt Laney I said hi. Ooh, and Auntie Cheryl." The girl smiled, and her parents nodded in affirmation.

"Will do, Molls. We'll talk to you soon!" Ash waved and Lillian blew a kiss as the connection was severed, and Molly wandered off to the bathroom to brush her teeth, pondering. _I have a twin…_

* * *

><p>A breath of fresh sea air. The creak of a ship. The crashing of waves. The squawking of gulls. The petite brunette couldn't hold herself in anymore.<p>

"WOOHOO! I'm going to get a farm! I have a sister! EEK!" She screamed and danced around on the unsteady boat, pumping her fists in the air. "Life is good~!"

A deep voice brought her back to the present, and the young woman turned to look at the captain of the ship. "Oi there, Miss Angela, you're going to hurt yourself. Mind your step and don't fall overboard!"

Angela giggled sheepishly, "ack, sorry Mr. Pascal, sir!" She saluted and leaned on the rail again, the wind buffeting her long green blouse and whipping her dark hair in the wind. _I finally get to meet her… well, it's about time! I mean, I've known about her for… twenty-six hours, five minutes and I have no idea how many seconds! It's about time!_

* * *

><p>Molly stood on the wharf, putting her hands protectively over her auburn bob. "Why is it so windy today?" The fashionista complained, turning her head to look at her best friend.<p>

Luna shrugged, "why are you asking me?! I'm out here getting ruined too, so just stop whining. I sure hope this twin of yours is worth it," she grumbled, fluffing her now limp pink pigtails.

Molly nodded, "yeah. I'm still not sure about the idea of having a sister, though. What if she's totally weird?"

Luna rolled her baby blue orbs, "oh please. She can't be THAT weird."

Molly smiled at the slightly shorter girl, "thanks Luni."

Luna waved her hand, "it's no problem. I just hope that stupid boat gets here soon…" she mumbled, squinting at the ship on the horizon.

"I have a feeling it's not gonna be that soon…" Molly chuckled as she watched the boat appear to not make any progress. "But I'll wait it out. You can go inside if you want."

Her best friend scoffed, "oh please, and leave you and your outfit to suffer alone? No way. I'm staying." She crossed her arms, and Molly giggled playfully, crossing her arms as well as she responded sarcastically.

"Oh, FINE then."

Luna laughed, and the pair chatted as they waited for the ship to come in.

* * *

><p>The boat groaned as the gangplank lowered, and Molly looked up at the deck of the ship. A young woman stood there, looking too delicate to be a farmer, despite her freckles. She… actually looked incredibly like Molly, but her hair and eyes were a cooler shade of brown, with no red to be seen. And she styled her hair differently.<p>

The girl on the boat squealed and ran down the ramp, stopping excitedly in front of Molly. "Are… are you Molly Greenburg?"

Molly nodded slowly, "yeah, that's me."

She barely got to finish before the sentence before she was crushed in a tight hug.

"Uhm, personal space please?" She asked almost rudely, and the other girl extracted herself, apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just… I've been waiting twenty-seven hours and fourteen minutes to meet you~!" She giggled.

Molly raised an eyebrow, "hmm, you kept track? . . .Impressive. Who are you, anyway?"

The other gasped, "oh! I forgot to introduce my awesome self, silly me!" She took a sweeping bow and said grandly, "I am Angela Silvers, daughter of Vaughn and Chelsea Silvers. Well, adoptive. I always knew I was adopted, but hey, I love them SOOO much anyway~!" She smiled at her twin.

Molly couldn't help but smile at her and held out her hand, "well then, I hope we'll become good friends."

Angela blinked at the hand waiting in front of her before deadpanning at Molly. "Seriously? You're gonna make me shake your hand?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "what else do you expect me to make you do?"

Angela pouted, "I want to give you a hug…"

Molly shook her head emphatically, "uh-huh. No way, you already did that thank you very much. Another time." The girl had become quite wary of Angela's tight hugs.

The other girl huffed, "fine, if you insist." And with that, she shook Molly's hand.

Said young woman cringed at the forceful gesture. _It's like getting a Luke handshake…_

Angela released Molly's throbbing hand and smiled at Luna, seeming to notice her for the first time. "Oh, hello~!"

The seamstress smiled, "hi."

Molly chuckled, "Angela, this is Luna, my best friend."

Angela grinned, "howdy~!"

Luna smiled, obviously approving of the new girl's wardrobe, "nice to meet you. Welcome to Castanet!"

Angela's face was nearly split in half by her grin. "Thanksies~! So, do you guys happen to know where my farm is?"

Molly nodded, "yeah, it''s over towards Flute Fields. Right now we're in Harmonica Town, and it's about half-way. It's the old Turnway farm. C'mon, we'll show you!"

Angela nodded, "okay, sounds go- WAIT!"

Molly flinched at her outburst. "What the… what was that for?!"

The girl didn't seem to be paying attention as she ran around in circles, "I haven't gotten my luggage from the ship yet!"

Molly facepalmed and sighed, "you can just go get it now. Pascal is still around, and the gangplank is still down. See?" She grabbed Angela's shoulders and forcefully spun the now dizzy girl around to get a view of the boat, unchanged from when she had exited it.

"Whoa… I see~! Why are there so many…?" Angela asked slowly, and Luna groaned.

"You're dizzy, silly! Just wait for a moment."

The brown haired farmer-to-be blinked for almost three minutes before gasped, "OH! I see it now~! Be right back, girlies~!" And with that, she dashed back onto the ship.

Luna and Molly stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, apparently she _can_ be that weird."

"Shut up, Luni."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I hope it was okay. Please leave a review on your way out, I'd love to know what you thought, good or bad~! But no flames, please. ^^ See you~!<strong>

**~Swaggy-chan**


	2. Chapter what! That's right, two

**Yo guys!**

**I'm gonna keep this short, 'cause I'm tired, lol. ^^ I'm soooo sorry this update didn't come out sooner, school is killing me, I'm in WAY too many musicals (JK, I love them to pieces) and now an old, yet stupidly recurring injury in the tendons of my hand (left, currently, although I have it in both) has flared back up, most likely due to playing my cello, so my left wrist is currently in a brace and now it's rather hard and very painful to type. :-/ So um, yeah. That's what's up in my life, how are you guys?! xD If anyone reads this... T.T Well, hopefully somebody does. I know it has a couple followers... (and you better read this, Stryke... XP). But yeah. I ramble. Have a chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Besides, Perry should totally be a bachelor in AP. Someone else can perform the wedding ceremony. Like, uh, Gill. xD**

* * *

><p>"Woah." Angela's jaw dropped as she stared at the little run-down farmhouse sitting atop the hill.<p>

"W-Well, it's not as bad as it looks…" Molly trailed off as the excited brunette ran up the path, dragging her luggage behind her.

"Hey, wait for us!" Nudging her friend, Luna trotted delicately in an attempt to catch up to the new farmer.

"I can't- oof!" Angela promptly tripped over a rock on the small dirt road and fell on her face.

Molly covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. It was a very humorous sight, and as the girl sat up, she ran up to assist her, despite rather enjoying the scene.

"Man, looks like the dirt still has rocks even on Castanet, huh?" Angela chuckled as she rubbed her head ruefully, messing up her hair.

"Yeah, no duh," Molly rolled her warm chocolate eyes and reached a hand down to help her sister.

Angela smiled brightly up at her, "Thanks!" She grabbed her hand and bounced right up, brushing herself off. As she lifted her head, her gaze fell on the field, full of weeds and rocks. "Wow, that looks… inviting." She commented sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one that bought an abandoned farm," Molly pointed out as they trekked up to the house.

Angela nodded, "Touche."

Carefully carefully climbing up the four stairs to the porch, Angela pulled a key from her pocket and inserted it into the rusted lock. Giving it a forceful turn, she pushed the door open with a loud groan.

The interior of the farmhouse was nearly as bad as the exterior. Stained white wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the hardwood floor creaked with every step, and the roof appeared to have leaks. However, the furniture had been more fortunate. An oak dining set was settled in the center of the few room building, with a sturdy looking twin bed in the right back corner and a kitchen countertop across the house from it. A bookshelf and a dresser stood in between them along the wall. The main room was not very large, and there were a couple doors branching off into a storage closet and restroom.

"It's so small…" Molly commented, sweeping her gaze over the house as the trio entered, Angela's luggage forgotten on the porch.

"Naw, it's… cozy," Angela corrected, squeaking in surprise when her foot went through one of the floorboards.

"You should probably visit the carpenters as soon as possible," Lun remarked, picking her feet up delicately and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, maybe I should…" Angela scratched her head rather sheepishly, her facial expression matching the tone of her voice.

"Well, I've got a housewarming gift for you," Molly said, rummaging in the stylish rucksack around her waist.

"Aw, really?" The owner of the ramshackle farmhouse put a hand over her heart, "That's so nice!"

"It's not much, really…" Face flushed slightly, Molly pulled a neatly folded piece of paper and presented it to her sister. "It's a map of the island."

"OOOH, thanksies! This'll be real handy!" Angela unfolded the worn map and studied it intensely.

A moment of rather awkward silence followed, in which Molly shuffled her feet and Luna tried not to insist that she had to leave the old house. Old houses were _so_ not her thing.

"What are you doing?" Luna's sudden question startled Angela out of her concentrated stare, and the girl looked quickly up at the annoyed pinkette.

"Why, memorizing this map, of course," She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right…" Luna made a face at Molly and turned toward the door. "Well, my grandma needs me back at the shop. I'll see you two around!" And with those words and a cheery wave, Luna carefully stepped out of the house and off the porch, making her way home.

Looking up at Angela, who had gone back to studying the map, the edge of her tongue just barely poking out between her lips, Molly bit her lip. "Um, Angela?"

Quirking an eyebrow without ceasing her scrutiny of the page, the girl responded with a soft "Hm?"

"I'm gonna go home now… do you have money, supplies, y'know… things? To survive?" Molly mentally kicked herself. That sounded weird, but she was slightly concerned for the… odd girl.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally fine. Go chillax, I'm good." Angela lifted her dark eyes to smile at Molly before going back to staring at the map.

Reluctantly, Molly exited the house, leaving behind a rather odd sight. A lonely farmhouse in mid afternoon, several bags and suitcases on the sagging porch. And right inside the doorway, positioned so that anyone walking past could see her, was a tall, slim brunette, clutching a piece of paper and focusing deeply.

Molly sighed and headed down the road toward Flute Fields, her home calling her from afar.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Now I know where everything is!" Angela folded the map triumphantly, glancing out at her bags. "Hm, I better move those in here before I leave…"<p>

Humming a cheery tune, the young woman dragged her belongings into her new house, adding some things to the leather rucksack around her waist before skipping happily from her house, a pleasant song on her lips.

Skipping down the road to Harmonica Town, Angela breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of the brisk autumn day. Birds chirped cheerily, and waves crashed against the beach, a lulling sound to accompany the rustling of the trees.

"Okay, so I'm going to Town Hall to finish up some paperwork, and then I'm off to the carpenter's!" Angela counted her tasks off on her fingers, reminding herself of what she wanted to do. Reaching her first destination, Angela pushed open the door, aided by the fall wind.

Giggling as she shut the door with some difficulty, Angela turned to the room, and blinked in surprise. Instead of the mayor, like she'd been expecting, a young man stood behind the service counter, his back to to her. He was tall, first thing she noticed about him. His hair was platinum blond, and he wore a sweater vest, at which she almost laughed. Holding it in, she approached the counter, "Hey there!"

The person jumped, startled, and immediately turned around. Angela's first thought when she saw the front of him was that he _totally_ rocked that sweater vest. His eyes were hooded, baby blue, and his hair was very styled, with a little cowlick sticking up in the front of his part.

"Can I help you?" He inquired calmly, having recovered from the girl's near-shout.

Angela grinned, "Um yeah, that's why I'm here!" Not giving him a chance to respond, she stuck her hand out cheerfully, "I'm Angela Silvers, I just bought the old farm."

The young man shook her hand, cringing a bit at her iron grip as he replied, still with the same, even, disintered tone, "Gill Hamilton, the mayor's son. Are you here to sign off on that property?"

"You betcha!" Angela nodded vigorously, causing some of her chestnut bangs to fall in her eyes. Tossing them out of the way exasperatedly, she looked expectantly at Gill.

"Right…" The mayor's son turned around to find the papers, slightly weirded out by the young woman. She was too cheery… finding the documents he needed, he turned back to Angela, and was surprised to find her staring at the ceiling. "What…?"

His voice caused her to blink and shift her gaze back towards him, and she smiled, "What what?"

Gill shook his head, "Um, nothing. Here are the things you need to sign." He handed her the documents, and Angela took them, laying them out on the counter and propping her chin on her hand as she stared at them.

"What are you doing?" He asked exasperatedly, sick of the weird young woman.

"I am _reading_ them, silly. Do you really expect me to sign something that I don't read? It could be telling me I have to give them my first child for all I know!" Angela blinked up at him for a moment with a 'duh' expression on her face before returning to her reading.

"Your first kid?" Gill questioned boredly.

"Yes, I'm sure people do that. Now shush and let me read." And, with those words and a wave of her hand, Angela ignored the mayor's son.

Gill ran a hand through his blond locks, befuddled and frustrated by the farmer-to-be. She just stood there, leaning on the counter, hair falling by her face and hiding it as she read. So Gill just turned back to sorting papers, listening to the shuffling of papers for a while.

"Do you have a pen?" Her question startled him, and Gill turned quickly to be met with an expectant Angela, and nodded.

"Yes, here," He handed her an ink pen, which she accepted with a smile.

"Thank you much…" She wrote all the information needed, and gave the writing utensil back to him. "Here you are, and here are my papers." Angela smiled, and Gill took the items from her with a nod.

"Thank you. Welcome to Castanet, Ms. Silvers," He acknowledged.

Angela's face split in a grin, "Thank you!"

Gill inclined his head as the woman strode gracefully to the door. "I'll see you around, Gill!" And with that and a cheery salute, she was gone.

"Yeah, sure…" Gill shook his head and turned back to his work.

* * *

><p>"Carpenter, carpenter… ah, carpenter!" Angela cackled in triumph and entered the carpentry.<p>

It was dim in the building, with two workbenches directly before her and the entrance to a kitchen to the right. A young blond man with freckles stood behind the right workbench, sanding away at a board., and a tall, rather thick blue pony-tailed man stood behind the one to the left, scratching away at a piece of paper.

He looked up, his dark reddish-brown eyes hooded slightly. "Hello young lady, can I help you with something?"

Angela nodded as she approached the counter, "Yes actually. I'm the new farmer, and I would like to get my house fixed up…" She smiled sheepishly. "It's kind of a mess. Oh, and I'm Angela by the way!" She stuck her hand out cheerfully, and the man grasped it in a firm handshake.

"I'm Dale, head carpenter 'round here. That's my junior apprentice, Bo." He gestured to the sandy blond, who waved, his freckled face breaking into a smile. Dale continued, "I have another apprentice, my s-"

He was interrupted by the opening of the door, and a loud voice calling out, "I'm back, Pops! I got that hickery you asked for, an- oh, who's this?"

Angela turned around to see the young man that entered. He had a pleasant look on his face, and his honey colored eyes were alight with energy. He had hair the same color as his father, a royal blue, but only some of it was visible due to the blue and white fiery bandana he wore.

"Ah, good timing," Dale smiled. "Angela, this is my son, Luke. Luke, Angela's taking over the old Turnway farm."

Luke wrinkled his nose, which had a band-aid taped across its bridge. "The Turnway farm? But that place is all rundown!"

Angela grinned as she extended her hand for a handshake. "That's why I'm here. Angela Silvers."

Luke returned the gesture as he took her hand. "Well, as my pops said, the name's Luke! At your service." He quirked an eyebrow at the force the girl used to shake his hand. Widening his grin, he squeezed harder.

Angela chuckled, "Oh no you don't." And she squeezed even harder. Luke squeezed more and pumped her hand up and down. Laughing, Angela shifted her thumb and pressed it into the pressure point on the carpenter's rough hand.

"Ouch! Now that hurts," He complained.

Angela grinned, "Ain't nobody gonna beat my handshake!"

Luke crossed his arms after rubbing his hand, "I guess not, eh? Well Angela, let's see what we can do with your house!"

"Thanks Luke!" Angela beamed at the young man and turned to Dale. "So, any way we can make it pink?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okee, well that happened. xD I'm sorry for the awful chapter, guys... however, next chapter will feature Molly going to the Brass Bar, so that'll be fun. ;)<strong>

**Please, if you're reading this, leave a review. Tips are always appreciated, and if you liked something, I'd love to hear about it! I just love to hear from you guys. :D I love you all! See you around!**

**Oi, one more thing: (SALES PITCH AHEAD! XD JK!) If you like to make OCs, then please check out my story 'Happy Endings Are Tentative'. I can always use more OCs, and info is on my profile. :) Thanks, and see ya!**

**Peace out, and cupcakes!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
